This invention relates in general to a system for assuring that guards or other personnel check in at each of multiple stations in each of a variety of different building sites. The system identifies the individual who checks in at the station and the time of the check in.
A typical situation to which this invention is addressed is one where an empty building or a building at night time requires that an individual, usually a guard, make predetermined rounds and check in at each of a number of different stations placed throughout the building. Problems arise in administering such a situation particularly where there are large numbers of guards and large numbers of buildings involved. Known techniques of having a clock punched at each station tend to result in large amounts of punched in data being accumulated on site for ultimate review. However, the review tends to be less thorough when the review occurs at a later date. Accordingly, there is a need for a system in which a failure to punch in on a given station at a given time can be more readily detected on something close to a real time basis.
Another problem that arises is that the station clocks which have to be punched in tend to get damaged, intentionally or unintentionally, and it often becomes difficult to assess the diligence of the guard in making the rounds.
It is important that data be collected on a reliable basis to verify that a guard has in fact checked in at each of the stations assigned and to verify the time when such occurs. Assurance that this validation is reliably made enhances the functioning of the system. It causes the individuals involved to recognize the value and significance of making sure that the rounds are properly made.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide an enhanced multi-station time capture system which will operate on a reliable and assured basis.
It is a further purpose of this invention to enhance that reliability and assurance by obviating the lapses that can occur if the equipment at any punch-in station is defective.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide a system which can readily interface with and incorporate the payroll and invoicing requirements.
It is also important that the headquarters location for a system be able to automatically and regularly check on the operability of the equipment at each of the stations where a guard on tour has to punch in. Accordingly, it is another purpose of this invention to provide a system which facilitates such headquarters polling of the operability of all tour stations in the system.